


Koko kara dagerous

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sei arrivato con due ore e mezza di ritardo, dannazione! Ti costava così tanto telefonar-” s’interruppe, non appena vide Junno.Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, come sorpreso dall’eccesso d’ira dell’altro, corredati da un’aria sfinita.Ed era biondo.
Relationships: Taguchi Junnosuke/Tanaka Koki





	Koko kara dagerous

**_ Koko Kara Dangerous _ **

**__ **

Koki era irritato.

Profondamente irritato.

L’ultima volta che aveva sentito Junno, quel giorno verso l’ora di pranzo, gli aveva detto che sarebbe tornato a casa verso l’ora di cena.

Koki l’aveva aspettato per mangiare; si erano fatte le otto, poi le otto e mezza, poi le nove.

Continuava a fissare il cellulare, aspettando una telefonata o quanto meno una mail.

Non era abituato a cose del genere. Bene o male, da quando erano andati a vivere insieme avevano avuto gli stessi orari di lavoro.

Uscivano insieme la mattina e tornavano insieme la sera, tranne rari casi.

Quel giorno aveva iniziato le riprese per il nuovo drama, e Koki si era sentito stranamente infastidito nel rincasare e non trovarlo lì.

Sapeva che la sua irritazione non era del tutto giustificata, ma a sua discolpa poteva dire di essere preoccupato, oltre che maledettamente stanco.

Erano da giorni che non dormiva più di quattro o cinque ore a notte, e rimanere ad aspettare il ragazzo avrebbe significato togliere tempo a quel sonno che gli sarebbe decisamente servito; e poi il fatto che lui non fosse ancora tornato, che non avesse avvisato del ritardo, lo impensieriva.

Era inquieto, era una sensazione nuova per lui, e non gli piaceva affatto.

Stava per mandare al diavolo il pensiero di poterlo disturbare durante le riprese e chiamarlo, quando finalmente sentì la porta di casa aprirsi.

“Tadaima!” disse il più piccolo, e Koki si alzò istantaneamente dal divano per andargli incontro, pronto alla sfuriata.

“Sei arrivato con due ore e mezza di ritardo, dannazione! Ti costava così tanto telefonar-” s’interruppe, non appena vide Junno.

Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, come sorpreso dall’eccesso d’ira dell’altro, corredati da un’aria sfinita.

Ed era biondo.

Piegò la testa da una parte, assumendo un’espressione confusa.

“Sei biondo” disse, sottolineando l’ovvio. Junno sorrise timidamente, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Sì. Me li hanno tinti oggi prima di iniziare le riprese, perché a quanto pare dovrei sembrare svedese. Non sapevo se ti sarebbero piaciuti, ero un po’ in ansia. Però penso che una volta che ci fai l’abitudine, non siano poi così male” disse, velocemente. Koki nel frattempo era rimasto di fronte a lui, quasi in contemplazione, con uno sguardo indecifrabile in volto.

“Beh, hanno fatto un buon lavoro. Sembri davvero uno straniero” commentò, con tono assente.

“Non... non ti piaccio?” aveva chiesto l’altro, vagamente in ansia.

Koki si era avvicinato ancora di più, fino a ridurre al minimo la distanza fra di loro.

Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, facendo un mezzo sorriso.

“Al contrario” disse, e a Junno parve di scorgere una nota di tensione nella sua voce. Il più grande si alzò in punta di piedi, per avere la bocca all’altezza dell’orecchio dell’altro “Mi arrapi”.

Si scostò leggermente, sempre sorridendo, per osservare che reazione avesse avuto l’altro.

Junno era arrossito leggermente; aveva un’espressione soddisfatta sul viso, che lentamente si trasformò in un’aria maliziosa.

“Davvero?” chiese, fissando Koki dritto negli occhi. Quest’ultimo sentiva il respiro farsi sempre più pesante, mentre il suo corpo cominciava a cedere all’eccitazione.

Annuì, tornandogli vicino e portando le proprie mani sui suoi fianchi, cominciando a muoverle in modo volutamente lascivo.

“Ko-chan... sono stanco” gli disse l’altro, tentando inutilmente di lamentarsi.

Koki insinuò le mani sotto la maglietta, facendole vagare sui fianchi e sul petto dell’altro.

“Anch’io sono stanco. Ma non è che questo ci abbia mai fermato, ti pare?” gli disse, sfilandogli la maglietta con un gesto rapido.

Taguchi tentò di trattenere un gemito quando l’altro gli attaccò la gola con i denti e la lingua, ma non ci riuscì; smise di opporre qualsivoglia resistenza, lasciandosi andare alle mani di Koki.

Avanzarono tentoni per la stanza, lasciandosi cadere sul divano; il più grande si sistemò, mettendosi a cavalcioni su Junno, facendogli scivolare lascivamente le mani sul petto fino a raggiungere la fibbia della cintura; la disfece con una lentezza esasperante, e altrettanto lentamente la tolse, lanciandola con poca grazia sul pavimento.

Si concesse un sorriso di vittoria nel vedere che il più alto, così ritroso all’inizio, era già eccitato; andò a sfiorare con delicatezza l’erezione attraverso i jeans, cosa a cui Junno reagì con un movimento involontario dei fianchi che quasi gli fece perdere l’equilibrio.

Si distese nuovamente su di lui, baciandolo quasi con violenza, mentre la mano continuava a toccarlo sempre più insistentemente.

Tanaka si scostò, tornando a baciarlo sul collo, mordendolo di tanto in tanto, inebriandosi nel sentire i gemiti dell’altro, che non si preoccupava minimamente di nasconderli.

“Koki...” mugolò dopo pochi minuti, senza mascherare l’urgenza nella sua voce. Il più grande ridacchiò, facendo più forza con la mano sopra l’erezione dell’altro.

“Pensavo che fossi stanco” lo prese in giro, mentre Junno di lasciava andare ad un lamento.

“Koki, fai qualcosa, _adesso_!” gli disse, quasi sibilando.

Questi rise di nuovo, ma in modo meno convinto, non riuscendo a non eccitarsi sempre di più nel sentire il tono dell’altro.

Gli sbottonò i pantaloni, abbassandoli insieme ai boxer il tanto che bastava perché la sua mano potesse avere finalmente un contatto diretto con l’erezione di Junno.

Cominciò a muoversi metodicamente, alternando carezze lievi a prese decise, senza mai smettere di guardare il più piccolo, che aveva gli occhi serrati e un’espressione quasi tormentata in volto.

Si sistemò meglio sul corpo dell’altro, chinandosi per mordergli un capezzolo, aggiungendo ulteriori stimoli per il ragazzo che, era evidente, non sapeva più su cosa concentrarsi.

Continuò a scendere con la lingua sempre più in basso, soffermandosi appena sull’ombelico per aumentare l’aspettativa, perché Junno avesse ben chiaro in mente che cosa stava per accadere, perché lo _desiderasse_ più di quanto fosse lecito.

Quando finalmente la lingua di Koki entrò in diretto contatto con il suo membro, il più piccolo emise un grido strozzato, mentre la sua mano andava istintivamente sulla testa dell’altro, cercando un appiglio.

“Devi decisamente farti ricrescere i capelli... Ko-chan” biascicò, riuscendo a fatica a formulare la frase.

Koki alzò la testa, guardandolo con un sorriso.

“Non sei nella posizione giusta per parlarmi di capelli, Junno” il sorriso si accentuò “Anzi, direi che non sei nella posizione giusta per parlarmi _affatto_ ” aggiunse.

Taguchi fece una smorfia, facendo pressione sulla testa dell’altro.

“Non ti fermare” mormorò.

“Era esattamente quello che intendevo” ribatté il più grande, chinandosi di nuovo per prendergli nuovamente l’erezione in bocca, riuscendo nell’intento di zittirlo.

Koki si stava _divertendo_ ; sentiva i gemiti di Junno, di tanto in tanto alzava lo sguardo in sua direzione per vederlo sempre più coinvolto, con un espressione quasi sofferente quando lui rallentava il ritmo.

Soddisfatto, decise di aver atteso abbastanza: i movimenti della sua bocca e della lingua si fecero più spediti, meno regolari, fino a quando non sentì Junno tendersi sotto le sue mani, raggiungendo finalmente l’orgasmo.

Koki lo lasciò andare lentamente, tornando all’altezza del suo viso mentre si puliva maliziosamente la bocca con la mano.

“Sei ancora stanco?” gli chiese, con tono innocente. Junno gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, mentre cercava di recuperare il fiato.

“Sì, sono ancora stanco. Ma adesso sono anche soddisfatto, grazie” rispose, in una velata provocazione.

Koki fece presa sulla sua anca, attirandolo a sé, facendogli sentire la propria erezione contro il fianco.

“Non ti offendere tesoro, ma della tua stanchezza non me ne frega niente” gli disse, allungando una mano verso il mobile accanto al divano, prendendo la boccetta di lubrificante.

“Dovresti smettere di disseminare lubrificante in giro per casa” si lamentò Junno, mentre lo guardava versarselo sulle dita e facendole scorrere in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Il più grande attese qualche secondo, prima di penetrarlo deciso con un dito e rispondergli.

“Meglio per te, no?” gli fece notare, mentre cominciava a muovere la mano dentro di lui, con urgenza.

Aggiunse un secondo dito, poi un terzo, e solo a quel punto sentì che Junno era nuovamente eccitato.

Non perse troppo tempo; lo preparò per pochi altri minuti, prima di farsi spazio in mezzo alle sue gambe, penetrandolo con una spinta secca.

Junno fece una smorfia di fastidio, e Koki gli prese in mano l’erezione per distrarlo mentre cominciava a muoversi dentro di lui. Iniziò lentamente, per dargli il tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione, ma ben presto l’istinto prevalse sulla logica.

Le spinte cominciarono a farsi più decise, più profonde, mentre la mano sul suo membro si muoveva sempre più velocemente.

Nonostante il precedente orgasmo, fu Junno il primo e cedere; venne sulla mano di Koki, portando indietro la testa con un’espressione _gratificata_ in volto e con un verso a metà fra un gemito ed un grido che furono sufficienti per far arrivare anche il più grande ad un punto di non ritorno: fece presa sulla spalla dell’altro, artigliandola, mentre veniva dentro di lui.

Rimasero immobili per qualche minuto, con il fiatone; poi Koki diede a Junno una pacca sul petto, alzando la testa per guardarlo in viso.

“ _Ora_ puoi andare a letto, se vuoi.”

*****

Poco più tardi, sotto le lenzuola, Koki fissava Junno, disteso accanto a lui con gli occhi chiusi.

“Dormi?” gli chiese, toccandolo su un braccio.

“Sì” rispose l’altro, con tono effettivamente assonnato. Il più grande ridacchiò, avvicinandosi e posandogli la testa sul petto.

“Mi dispiace. Ma hai fatto tardi e mi hai fatto preoccupare inutilmente... meritavo un risarcimento, no?” Junno aprì gli occhi, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ho ritardato per colpa delle riprese, non perché mi andasse. E poi ero stanco” ribatté, allungando un braccio e cominciando ad accarezzare pigramente la schiena di Koki.

“Anche io ero stanco, ma non ho potuto farci nulla. Dovresti seriamente smetterla di farmi arrapare” gli disse, scuotendo le spalle.

Il più piccolo si mise a ridere.

“Vuoi davvero che smetta?” gli chiese, continuando ad accarezzarlo.

Koki chiuse gli occhi, mettendosi comodo sul corpo dell’altro.

Bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, prima di schiarirsi la gola.

“Neanche per idea” mormorò, poi aprì leggermente un occhio e fissò i capelli dell’altro.

Sarebbero stati dei mesi interessanti, non c’era dubbio. 


End file.
